Il miglior compleanno di sempre!
by SabakuNoMe
Summary: Rimase sconvolta vedendo l'aspetto di quel piccolo micio:pelo nero, occhi grandi e marroni, corpo snello e un ciuffo a forma di ananas sulla testa! Che stregoneria è mai questa! Ho sentito dire che gli animali assomigliano al proprio padrone ma non pensavo ad una somiglianza così eccessiva! Come si chiamava? Ah, bel padrone... Nemmeno il suo nome mi dice.


Era una calda giornata d'estate, il sole batteva forte sul capo della kunoichi del villaggio della Sabbia che camminava lentamente nelle strade di Konoha, sperando che qualche buon santo decidesse di mandare una folata di vento in quel caldo giorno d'agosto.  
-Temari!- Lei si girò e vide Sakura venirle in contro.  
-Ciao Sakura-  
_Che vuole? Proprio adesso che mi stavo dirigendo dall' Hokage_  
-Ho saputo che oggi è il tuo compleanno, sono venuta a cercarti per farti gli auguri di persona! -  
-Grazie!-  
-Ma ti disturbo? Dove stavi andando?- Iniziò Sakura...  
_Oddio, spero che non me lo chieda..._  
-Posso venire?!-

_Ecco ora non so più che fare!_  
-No, dall' Hokage e ...-Disse iniziando decisa e finendo incerta Temari.  
-E... Cosa?- Chiese Sakura curiosa.  
-E...sì!- Disse titubante Temari .

_Maledette parole mi sono uscite di bocca da sole!_  
Le due kunoichi iniziarono a camminare per la via principale di Konoha, ad un certo punto si sentì una voce stridula dietro di loro...  
-Cosa ti ha regalato Shikamaru per il tuo compleanno, ma cosa più importante ,ti ha fatto gli auguri?-Quella voce apparteneva a Ino, ninja odiata dalla maggior parte delle ragazze, o per la sua simpatia verso i ragazzi o per il suo "dono" di far irritare facilmente chiunque. Sul volto di Temari si formò un ghigno di irritazione.  
-Che piacere vederti Ino!- Disse Temari ancora più irritata.  
-Suppongo dalla tua espressione che il "Bel Addormentato" non si sia fatto vedere, giusto?-  
-No, non ancora...- E dopo questa Ino se ne andò.  
Sakura e Temari senza altri ostacoli arrivarono dall'Hokage. Lasciata Sakura ai suoi impegni e finita la riunione con l' Hokage, Temari ritornò in albergo.

Tutto sembrava tornato nel il verso giusto per Temari ,tranne che per un improvviso "toc toc" proveniente dalla porta  
-Chi rompe ora!-Così pensando, Temari andò ad aprire la porta d'ingresso, trovandosi d' avanti un Nara con la faccia più seccata che lei avesse mai visto.  
-Che vuoi Nara?- Disse Temari con la voce irritata.  
-Un favore seccatura...-

_Cosa! Lui mi chiede un favore? L'ultima volta che gli ho fatto un favore ,voleva a tutti i costi contraccambiare per il suo motto maschilista "Gli uomini non devono mai essere in debito con una donna", e ora mi viene anche chiedere un favore?_  
-Io cosa ci guadagno?- Chiese Temari con la voce maliziosa.  
-La mia stima.-  
-Pensavo di averla già la tua stima! - Disse lei sarcastica.  
-Pensavi? Sbagliavi seccatura!- Temari in quel momento avrebbe voluto prenderlo per il codino e buttarlo fuori a calci, visto che la sua pazienza era arrivata al limite.  
-Insomma, che vuoi, Nara?-  
-Baderesti a questo gatto per qualche ora?- Disse Shikamaru, mostrandole una gabbietta con la sua solita aria scocciata.  
-Perchè dovrei?-  
-Per farmi un favore seccatura- Obiettò subito lui con la sua voce seccata.

_Ancora con questi favori?_  
Temari irritata più che mai strappò dalle mani del ninja, più pigro di Konoha, la gabbietta contenente il micio. Lei fece per chiudere la porta quando sentì:  
-Ah, un'ultima cosa...-  
-Che c'è?- Disse Temari con lo sguardo assassino .  
-Buon compleanno, seccatura - Detto questo per paura che gli arrivasse un ventaglio in testo andò via.  
-G-grazie, Nar... EHI, UN MOMENTO! Oggi è il mio compleanno e non solo non ti degni di darmi un regalo, ma c'è di più! Mi lasci il tuo gatto in affidamento!- Gridò una Temari molto inca****a, il grido fu così forte che i suoi fratelli credettero di sentirla fino Suna.

Dopo dieci minuti, il tempo per far recuperare a Temari un po' della sua pazienza ,liberò il gatto nella gabbia, e gli diede da mangiare arraggiandosi con quello che aveva in camera. Rimase sconvolta vedendo l'aspetto di quel piccolo micio:pelo nero, occhi grandi e marroni, corpo snello e un ciuffo a forma di ananas sulla testa!  
_Che stregoneria è mai questa! Ho sentito dire che gli animali assomigliano al proprio padrone ma non pensavo ad una somiglianza così eccesiva! Come si chiamava? Ah, bel padrone... Nemmeno il suo nome mi dice._

Così pensando Temari si autocommiserò di essere caduta in basso, aveva accettato di tenere un gatto, UN GATTO! Essere che dormiva tutto il giorno e quando era sveglio faceva di tutto: graffiare i pavimenti, strappare le tende e così via...  
_Dopo tutto se il gatto assomiglia al suo padrone, non farà queste cose visto che dopo mangiato sicuramente si metterà a dormire _pensò Temari molto speranzosa.

Qualche ora dopo la camera di Temari era un disastro: impronte di gatto su tutto il pavimento, quadri sottosopra e graffi sulle tende. Temari voleva strapparsi i capelli. Chi avrebbe spiegato al proprietario dell'albergo che un "adorabile" micetto fosse arrivato a distruggere tutto in poche ore?  
All' improvisso Temari sentì suonare alla porta e abbastanza arrabbiata andò ad aprire.  
-Ehi seccatura, sono venuto a riprendermi il gatto!- Quella voce, talmente pigra che poteva essere solo di una persona, Nara Shikamaru. Senza pensarci lei lo prese per il codino e gli strillò contro:  
-PERCHÉ NON MI HAI DETTO QUANTO FOSSE TERRIBILE QUEL COSO?!-  
-Ehi, mica dovevi farlo per forza il favore!- Disse lui con la sua solita aria annoiata...  
Dopo aver sentito quelle parole la pazienza di Temari ebbe fine, prese il suo ventaglio con aria omicida...  
- Seccatura?-Quella voce!  
-Ti do tre secondi di vantaggio... PER INIZIARE A CORRERE!- Gridò lei infuriata.  
-Quindi non lo vuoi il regalo?- La faccia di Temari tramutò da inca****a nera a stupita. Shikamaru le mise tra mani un pacchettino  
-Auguri seccatura!- Disse lui sempre con il suo fare svogliato  
Lei aprì il regalo e cosa trovò al suo interno? Nulla, NULLA!  
-Che scherzi sono Nara?! - disse più irritata che mai lei.  
-Nessuno scherzo Temari: questo è il mio regalo...-Così dicendo le prese il viso tre le mani e lo portò vicino al suo. Temari era agitata ma tutto si placò quando sentì le labbra di lui sulle sue e la tenerezza prese il posto dell'agitazione. Quando si staccarono, Temari era più rossa di prima e sul suo volto era possibile vedere un dolce sorriso. Sicuramente quello per lei era il miglior compleanno di sempre


End file.
